A stereoscopic Ni—Pt silicide electrode having a three-dimensional structure is known as an electrode material of a field-effect transistor (FET) that is built in an integrated circuit. In the manufacturing of the Ni—Pt silicide electrode, a chemical deposition method, such as a CVD method, is utilized when a Pt thin film and a Ni thin film are formed on previously manufactured Si having a steric structure. Further, also in a gate electrode of an FET, a chemical deposition method, such as a CVD method capable of forming a film at low temperature, is suitable in achieving size reduction/high performance.
Many compounds are conventionally known as raw materials for manufacturing a platinum thin film or a platinum compound thin film by the CVD method. For example, bis(acetylacetonate)platinum (II) complex (PTL 1), (cyclopentadienyl)trimethylplatinum (IV)) complex (PTL 2) and the like are mentioned. Required performance of these raw materials for CVD generally include capability of deposition at low temperature because of high vapor pressure and low decomposition temperature.

In response to such demand, (1,5-hexadiene)dimethylplatinum (II) or the like is proposed as a compound in which hexadiene (derivative) and an alkyl anion are coordinated to divalent platinum in order to provide a raw material for CVD that is thermally decomposed easily even at low temperature (PTL 3).
